


Nightmares

by Naaklasolus



Series: Voltron: Legends [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Family Fluff, Half-Siblings, Noodle Dragons, Other, Shiro is a Shimada
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:04:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12365382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: In Genji's opinion, he's an excellent big brother.





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> Changed my username from AtinZ to Naaklaverd.

**_March 5, 2058_**

****

 

Within the halls of Shimada Castle, a young green-haired teenager sneaked into his room to find a small bundle on his bed. As soon as the door shut, the bundle shot up with a start. "Easy, it's just me, Takashi." The teenager says as he walked over and picked the younger boy up and held his half-brother close, ignoring the nagging feeling of pity for his guest, one so young shouldn't have to be wary like Takashi was. "Nightmares, little brother?".

Takashi nod, causing the teen to sigh. It had been a normal occurance the last few weeks since Takashi accidently witnessed Father dealing with a traitor, who had been a blood relative. Every time Father attempted to come near Takashi, he would instantly hide behind either the teen or their elder brother. "Don't go away like Mama did, Genji." Takashi mumbles.

"Never, little brother. You and Hanzo would miss me too much." Genji set his baby brother down on the bed and went to change, returning to find his baby brother awaiting him, with Soba who had appeared on his lap, staring at the small dragon curiously, Genji sat beside the six-year-old, nudging him playfully. "Hanzo's just being Hanzo. Go ahead, pet Soba.".

Takashi did so warily just started a bit when Soba started to purr, earning a chuckle from the teen. "Why does Hanzo get mad when I pet the other ones?".

Genji cleared his throat. "Spirit dragons are ancient beings, little brothers, you must treat them with the upmost respect!" Genji says, imitating their elder brother's voice to a near exact tone and pitch, causing Takashi to let out a giggle as he continued to pet Soba. "Now," Genji slipped back into his usual tone and pitch "it is late and we both need sleep.".

Takashi pouted at him as Soba vanished. "But...".

"But sleep." Genji singsongs as he scooped Takashi up and pulled the blanket back and climbed underneath with Takashi, pulling the blanket back up, allowing Takashi to cuddle up beside him and fall asleep not long after,

* * *

 

**_2073_ **

 

Shiro quietly watched as Keith pet the dragon, earning a purr from Oni, smiling slightly as Keith started slightly. He recalled something his eldest brother once said about the ancient ones. Shiro assumed it was another example of Hanzo being wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope this turned out alright.
> 
> Anyway, to whoever read this, I hope you enjoyed it and have a lovely day! :)


End file.
